


Heartbreak Solutions

by little_annie_adderal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rebound, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, commission, neo just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_annie_adderal/pseuds/little_annie_adderal
Summary: A strange mute student wants to help Ruby get over her first breakup.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Heartbreak Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little commission I completed last year. To place an order go to https://www.fiverr.com/emmiesage

Ruby sat on a wooden bench in the middle of Beacon’s courtyard. Classes had just ended for the day but instead of going back to the dorm or the library to study with the rest of her team, Ruby had decided to take a moment outside for herself. She was thankful that her team hadn’t made a big deal about it. They had been really good to her over the last week, making sure that she had the right balance of space and support. With a deep sigh she glanced down at the photo she held in her hands. It was a selfie of Ruby with a tall brown-haired boy the same age as her. As she stared at the photo, tears involuntarily formed in her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and landed on the photo with a small plop. The young huntress was so focused on the photo that she didn’t notice a girl with black pigtails and sticking green eyes approach her until she was barely a foot away and her shadow casted over Ruby. Startled, Ruby slightly jumped in her seat and hurriedly wiped her face with her sleeve in an attempt to hide her tears before focusing her attention on the girl. It wasn’t someone she had spoken to before but she distinctly remembered her for somewhere. Once she had recollected herself she addressed the girl.  
  
“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Ruby. You’re on Emerald and Mercury’s team right?” The girl’s green eyes met Ruby’s and she responded with a brief nod and the hint of a smile.  
  
“Well it’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” The girl ignored the question. Instead she looked from Ruby’s tear-stained cheeks to the photo Ruby was holding and back again with a quizzical expression on her face and her head cocked slightly to the left in curiosity. Remaining silent, she pulled out a notebook and pen. After sitting down next to Ruby, she quickly scratched something down and then turned the pad around so Ruby could read it. 

Who’s that? 

Ruby gave a soft giggle and as she studied the photo again and sad smile graced her lips. She paused for a moment, bracing herself, before she began to explain. 

“That’s Nathan, my ex. He’s another student here. We dated for nearly 8 months, my first relationship actually, but we broke up last week.” She explained, shifting uncomfortably in her seat partly from talking about this with a stranger and the feelings of hurt that came flooding back. The girl listened intently, then drew her attention back down to her notebook. Her brow furrowed with interest when she held it up. 

Why? 

Ruby didn’t try to hide her tears this time. As her throat painfully constricted she struggled to speak barely louder than a whisper. 

“I found out he was cheating with some other girl.” The raw pain was evident in her voice. The girl appeared saddened by hearing Ruby’s story. She placed a sympathetic hand on Ruby’s shoulder. 

He’s a jerk. 

Reading that made Ruby smile. “Thanks. Sorry for dumping all of this on you,” she tried to apologise but was silenced by a hard shake of the head. “I’ll be fine, it’s just going to take some time.” As Ruby put the photo back in her blazer pocket she noticed the absence of her scroll. 

“Ah, I left my scroll in my room. I have to get it.” 

I’ll come with you

“Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you or anything.” With a beaming smile and a vigorous nod, the girl put all of Ruby’s apprehensions at ease. The pair made their way through Beacon towards the dorms with Ruby making a little small talk, though it was somewhat hard for the girl to respond while they were moving. Ruby entered the room first with the girl following closely behind. None of her teammates were inside, she concluded that they must have gone to the library after all. On top of her bedside table Ruby picked up her scroll and put it in her front blazer pocket. 

“Thanks, it feels good to be really listened to.” Ruby addressed the girl who smiled brightly. She reached out for Ruby’s hand and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around the young huntress and embraced her. Ruby smiled to herself and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder. A strange feeling that was somewhat familiar was starting to ignite in her stomach as she was surrounded by warmth. 

“Sorry, I don’t think I ever asked your name.” Ruby mentioned as they broke the hug after a few moments. The girl didn’t answer straight away, she just gave Ruby a devilish smile. Then, starting at her her head, the illusion began to melt away. Her black hair and green eyes turned strawberry pink and chocolate brown. In her hand was a delicate lace parasol. Ruby took a step back in surprise.

“N-Neo?” She barely had a chance to ask before Neo advanced towards Ruby, stood up on her tiptoes and crashed her lips into Ruby’s. The shock caused Ruby’s eyes to grow wide as she felt the inner conflict between Neo being an enemy and what the kiss was doing to her. She couldn’t help but kiss back. Neo grabbed the back of Ruby’s neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss, and Ruby’s hands naturally fell on Neo’s waist. When they finally separated from some air Ruby felt light-headed and confused. Neo was showing off a triumphant smile. She sat on Weiss’s bed posing rather sexily and beckoned Ruby to follow her with on finger. Ruby struggled to find enough words to make a coherent sentence. 

“I don’t..kn-“

No talking. 

Neo help up the notebook as she forcefully pulled Ruby’s skirt. Ruby felt weak at the knees as she reading Neo’s commanding words. Her will to fight diminished and the desire to give in grew. Defeated, Ruby let herself be pulled onto the bed. Neo once again engulfed the short-haired girl’s mouth with her own, this time her hands got busy tugging off the blazer and skirt. Before long Ruby was lying on her back down to her underwear while Neo loomed over her. Ruby let out a whimper as she felt Neo’s wet lips on her neck. Neo’s arms reached behind Ruby’s back and unclasped her bra. She threw the bra onto the floor to join the rest of Ruby’s uniform as she sat up and straddled herself on top of Ruby. Her attention immediately turned to the small and perky boobs in front of her. She gently massaged the left one in her hand while she latched her mouth on the other, sucking and softly biting on the erect nipple. Ruby couldn’t help but tilt her head back and moan in ecstasy. Neo’s eyes glinted as she switched breasts, showing that she was very pleased with the events of the afternoon. While her mouth was busy, her right hand creeped down Ruby’s stomach and slipped into the panties. After a few minutes teasing and rubbing her clit, her fingers made their way to the opening which was already wet. With a small push, the thrust two fingers inside. Ruby’s hip bucked at the sensation and she gave out a long moan. 

As Neo continued thrusting Ruby’s breath became shorter, both her panting and the overloading of her sensations preventing her from talking. As Ruby began to reach her peak her whole body quivered. Neo quickened her pace as Ruby arched her back and cried out. Neo withdrew her hand and gave the student another kiss. Once she had regained some of her energy, Ruby grabbed Neo by the waist and flipped her on the bed so she was now on top of the short girl in order to return the favour. She pulled off Neo’s pants and panties in one swift motion. Barely pausing to think about what she was doing she leant down and pressed her lips to Neo’s clit. Hearing Neo gasp and feeling more bold she gave the pussy a lick and found that she rather enjoyed the taste. As her tongue got to work she inserted a finger. Loosing herself in the feeling, Neo entangled her fingers in Ruby’s short hair as a way to encourage her to go faster and harder. Ruby continued until she felt Neo seize up underneath her, a gush of liquid covered her hand. Looking at Neo’s exhausted face, Ruby collapsed and cuddled up close to her on the bed. She had no idea how they ended up like this, but Ruby was definitely satisfied.


End file.
